westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Westworld: Season 2 (Music from the HBO® Series)
|image = Westworld Season Two Soundtrack.jpg |music by = Ramin Djawadi |composer = Ramin Djawadi |release date = June 24, 2018 }}Westworld: Season 2 (Music from the HBO® Series) is a two-disc, 29-track soundtrack by Ramin Djawadi for Season 2 of the show. Composed, performed, arranged and adapted by Djawadi unless otherwise noted. Many of the pieces are piano or period-themed covers of modern songs. The album was released on June 24, 2018, after the Season 2 finale. Track Listing Disc 1 Disc 2 Track Appearances Journey Into Night *Theme for Karl Strand's team *Main appearance: episode 2.01: Bernard wakes up at the beach and is found by Strand's team, the team executes Hosts. * Variations: i.a. in episodes 2.03, 2.05, 2.07, 2.10 Runaway *2.02: Piano version played at the Party that Logan attends. Myself *2.01: Dolores and Teddy talk. He tells her they don't have to claim the world, but she disagrees. *2.05: Dolores tells Teddy about the herd and the flies. *2.09: a variation of the track can be heard when Teddy shoots himself. The Entertainer *2.01: played by the player piano, continues while Dolores hunts down guests. Is This Now? *Main appearances: **2.01: the second half is used when Bernard and Karl Strand find the Hosts in the water. **2.04: the beginning is played when Bernard remembers the drones in the facility. *Variations: **2.06: the beginning is played when Bernard remembers being in the Cradle room before. **2.07: the second half is used when Charlotte and Strand find old versions of Bernard; Charlotte tries to get Bernard to remember what happened to Peter Abernathy's control unit. **2.10: the second half is used when Bernard leaves the Forge after shooting Dolores. **2.10: a variation of the first part can be heard when the Man in Black is in the elevator and during his fidelity test. Seven Nation Army *2.03: played on a sitar at the Raj when Emily meets Nicholas. The Raj *The first part of the track is the Raj variation of the "Sweetwater" theme. *Appearance: 2.03: Emily and Nicholas go on a hunt together. The Hosts kill Nicholas, and Emily is hunted by a bengal. Les Écorchés *Note: even though this track has the same title as episode 2.07, it was actually used in episode 2.03. *Appearance: 2.03: can be heard when Charlotte Hale takes one of the buggies and during the battle at Fort Forlorn Hope. Akane no Mai *The track contains Shōgunworld variations of themes from "What Does This Mean?" and "Do They Dream". *Appearances: **2.05: Maeve, Akane and Sakura in the tent (variation). **2.06: Akane cuts out Sakura's heart (variation). Paint It, Black *Appearance: 2.05: Bandits attack the teahouse in Shogunworld, similar to Hector's attack on the Mariposa in "The Original". *Note: this is the show's second cover version of the Rolling Stones song "Paint It Black". The first version appeared in the episode 1.01 "The Original" and was released on the soundtrack for Season 1. C.R.E.A.M. *2.05: plays during Akane's dance. Virtù e Fortuna *Note: even though this track has the same title as episode 2.03, it was actually used in episode 2.07. *This track is a variation of Maeve's theme ("Freeze All Motor Functions"). Similar variations of the theme appear throughout season 2 in many scenes where Maeve uses mental voice commands on other Hosts. *Main appearance: 2.07: Maeve commands the Hosts to attack the Man in Black and he kills them. Maeve aims her gun at him. A New Voice *This track is a variation of "Akane no Mai" *Appearance: 2.06: Akane burns Sakura's heart. The Westworld Hosts and the Shogunworld Hosts part ways. Kiksuya *Contains Akecheta's theme, and Akecheta & Kohana's theme. *Appearances: **2.08: Parts of the track were used when Akecheta begins to tell his story to Maeve's daughter. **2.08: The beginning of the track can be heard when Akecheta returns to his people after meeting Logan. **2.08: Parts of the track can also be heard when Akecheta and Kohana talk at the camp fire. I Remember You *Contains Akecheta's theme, and Akecheta & Kohana's theme *Appearances: **2.08: Parts of the track were used when Akecheta rides the ridge for the second time. He is looking for Logan, but he's gone. He finds the Door. **2.08: Parts of the track were used when Kohana remembers Akecheta. He brings her to the ridge and wants to show her the door, but can't find it again. **2.08: Parts of the track were used when Akecheta begins his search and travels through villages. He meets Maeve's daughter, who helps him. Heart-Shaped Box *Appearance: 2.08: The piano version was used when Akecheta wanders through the Westworld Mesa Hub and finds the decommissioned Kohana in Cold Storage. *The Orchestra Version was used in the official Trailer for Season 2. Take My Heart When You Go *Contains Akecheta and Kohana's theme, and Akecheta's theme *Main appearances: **2.08: the first part of the track can be heard when Akecheta talks to the decommissioned Kohana in Cold Storage. **2.08: the second part was used when Akecheta tells Maeve that he wanted to help her but that she misunderstood his intentions. We see a flashback of Maeve and her daughter in her house. The Man in Black enters the house and kills her. Virus *2.10: Clementine orders the Hosts to kill each other at the Door. *2.09: a variation of the track was used when Clementine orders the Hosts to kill each other at the Mesa. My Favorite *Contains a variation of Ford's theme *Appearance: 2.09: can be heard when Ford talks to Maeve. *Note: the track used in the episode is a slightly different version from the one that was released on the soundtrack and did not use the piano. Vanishing Point *The track contains variations of MIB's theme. *Appearances: **2.09: parts of the track were used when water drips from the chandelier and William runs upstairs, where he finds Juliet in the tub. **2.09: parts were also used when the Man in Black considers shooting himself after he killed Emily. My Speech *Contains variations of the Sweetwater theme *Appearance: 2.10: Lee's speech when he sacrifices himself to help Maeve and Hector. A Passage to Another World * contains Akecheta's theme * Appearance: 2.10: The Door opens. Clementine rides towards the Valley. The Hosts begin going through the Door. Dolores says the new world is just another false promise. I Promise *Contains Maeve's theme, variations of "Do They Dream", and Akecheta & Kohana's theme *Appearances: **2.08: a part of the track was used when Roland and Charlotte wonder who Maeve is talking to and Akecheta tells Maeve to find them. **2.08: another part plays during the end credits. **2.10: Maeve promises her daughter she will keep her safe. Akecheta takes Maeve's daughter and her New Mother to the new world. Core Drive * contains variations of "This World" (Dolores' theme) *Appearance: ** 2.07: the first part of the track is played when Charlotte tries to talk do Dolores during the attack on the Mesa. Dolores wants to know how to extract the key from her father. ** 2.10: In a Flashback, Bernard creates a new Dolores with Charlotte's body, who then kills the real Charlotte. In the present timeline, she kills Karl Strand and his team in the Forge. Westworld * This track is a variation of the Westworld Main Title Theme. *Appearance: 2.10: the saved guests prepare to leave the park. Dolores (in Charlotte's body) arrives and boards the boat. Codex *Appearance: 2.10: the beginning of the track was used in the last scenes, which take place in Arnold's house: Dolores says that she and Bernard won't be allies, Bernard walks through the house and then leaves. The scenes begin with Djawadi's cover of "Codex", which then transitions into the original song by Radiohead. We’ll Meet Again *contains themes from "Is This Now?", "Do They Dream" and "Dr. Ford" *Appearance: 2.10: Ford and Bernard at the beach. Promotional images Shogunworld logo on s2 ost promotional image.png|Promo image for the Shogunworld covers The raj logo on s2 ost promotional image.png|Promo image for The Raj music cover External Links TBA References Category:Music